A New Year
by Kristi's Stories
Summary: Jack only joined in on the party to see why New Years was such a big deal to people. He didn't think Jamie's older cousin would answer that for him. JackXOC. Series of One-Shots.
1. A New Year

**_Hope you enjoy~_**

* * *

Jamie groaned, peeking into his little sister's room. Their mother had told them earlier to clean out all the Christmas decorations before the guests arrived for the New Year's Party they had planned at their house. Sophie was now 10, more curious than ever. She had gone on a full blown frenzy in the store, buying different Christmas decorations left and right. Christmas themed lights, ornaments, mistletoes, and all things Christmas-y had been plastered all over the walls and ceiling of her room.

Swallowing in the lump in his throat to avoid yelling at his little sister, he hissed. "Sophie!" She was no-where to be seen in her room. 'Probably in the bathroom of something' He thought to himself, going into Sophie's room, ripping off all the decorations on the walls, since he couldn't reach up to the ceiling without a ladder to help.

He heard a chuckle behind him, and quickly turned around before letting out a breath of relieve. "Damn, she really went full out this year." Jack stated, looking around the room in amazement at all the decorations. Some lights were flashing on the wall, while Christmas music played from the radio stationed on Sophie's bedside table.

"What are you doing here?" Jamie asked, trying his best to push Jack to the entrance of Sophie's room. "You can't be here. My mom planned some New Years Party and I can't be distracted."

Jack frowned. He knew Jamie was growing into a young man who would soon have many responsibilities, being the only 'man' in the house, but he didn't think that meant Jamie would have turn into some old stick in the mud. "I'll be quiet as a mouse. It's just the after-math of Christmas at North's place is really suffocating and I thought it'd be okay to just stick around and see what families really do for New Years." He honestly didn't get the concept. Why stand around waiting for the clock to strike midnight just to kiss and say a couple of words before switching off the lights and going to sleep?

"No." Jamie said sternly, wanting nothing more but for Jack to leave. "You're my best friend and all, but-"

The two turned their heads as Sophie entered her room, a loud gasp coming from her lips. "Jack! You're here! Are you going to stay for New Years? Mom made some really good food that you might like."

Jamie opened his mouth to tell his sister to shove off, that Jack was just about leave until Jack opened his big mouth. "Yea, I'm totally staying!" He swung an arm around the little girl. She had a growth spurt the past summer, having her reach to about Jack's shoulder. "Right, Jamie?"

Jamie shook his head before throwing most of the decorations he had collected from Sophie's room to the side, not wanting to deal with any of it. He sighed deeply before pasting on a big grin onto his face. Looking at his sister, he nodded, a little bit too enthusiastically. "Yea, he's staying for New Years..."

* * *

The family strolled in, giving each other hugs and kisses. Jack rested on one of the couches, going unnoticed, which didn't faze him as much as it use too. He looked at each of the family members. The grandparent's were there, squeezing Sophie to death with their hugs, calling her their 'bunny'. The nickname came from her so claimed obsession with the Easter bunny when she was younger. Jamie, who was now in the phase of turning into a teenager, which meant sass-mouthing and turning into a little rebel, bit his tongue to avoid groaning and complaining when his grandmother pinched his cheeks which no longer held any baby fat.

Jack found it to be all too loving. He could re-call the love he had for his sister and mother, but it had been a while since that kind of love had been directed towards him. He could call the Guardians his family but that would have made things awkward for him since he was so use to seeing them as his team-mates and they would be a totally different level of a dysfunctional family.

There were cousins close to Sophie's age. They ran back and forth around the house, playing tag or some kind of imaginary game. Jack saw them stare in awe at first, wanting to speak to him before Sophie silenced them, nudging her head towards the adults of the room. They understood that the adults couldn't see him so decided to keep quiet. That didn't stop the stares though.

The cousins who were a little bit older than Jamie were huddled into a group by the coffee table in the living room. They were making jokes and acting silly towards each other. Jack definitely knew they couldn't see him. Most teenagers switched off the 'believe' thing when they got older, saying it was just their imaginations. Jack feared the same fate for Jamie but was certain it would never come down to that.

Jack watched as Sophie and Jamie lead the little cousins to Sophie's room to play with the new toys she had gotten for Christmas from North. A fake tea set, and a board-game called 'Candy Land'. Jack followed, getting tired of hearing the adults talk about politics and the teenagers talking about what they do behind the bleachers of their high schools.

As he entered Sophie's room, he paused as they all looked up at him. They turned their heads to Sophie, signaling if it was alright to talk. She nodded her head and they instantly got up, running towards him for a hug. He chuckled, prepared for a few small hugs. What he got was a full-blown tackle by a bunch of miniature people. "Oof!" He groaned, slightly chuckling to himself now.

They had gone back to their games, ignoring Jack and Jamie who sat on Sophie's bed, talking about things that didn't really concern them. The door to Sophie's room opened to reveal a girl who seemed to be in her teenage years. All the kids gasped and ran to hug their cousin, who Jack could plainly see was adored by all of them. She smiled, returning all the hugs. She then looked up to Jamie, who waved awkwardly to her. Yea...he was totally entering the phase of becoming a teenager.

Jack looked at her. He found her to be 'girl next door' cute. She walked over to Jamie, standing in front of him. "What? You can't give your cousin a proper hug?" Jamie rolled his eyes before getting up and hugging her tight, she squealed.

"You asked for it." Jamie mumbled. "Mom said you were staying in California for New Years." Jack sat back onto Sophie's pillows, watching the conversation in front of him. Plus, it gave him an excuse to stare at her.

"I decided to come here instead. Listen, never go to College, it is a pain in the ass." Jack blinked, she was a college student? She seemed a lot younger than that. The girl looked in his general direction. "Oh, sorry I didn't say hi earlier. My name's Sarah, what's yours?"

Jack blinked again, completely in shock. She could see him? A college student from California, could see him? He looked at Jamie whose face held the same shock. Sarah looked between the two, raising her eyebrow. "Did I say something wrong?"

Jack mumbled, falling over his own words. "You can...see me?" He asked quietly. Sophie's hawk-like hearing heard him and quickly turned to look at the situation going on. All the other kids looked in the same direction to see what was happening, and their mouths dropped open. Two didn't seem so shocked, there was a reason she was their favorite older cousin.

Sarah giggled nervously. It sounded like bells to Jack's ears as he stood from Sophie's bed. "Of course I can...why shouldn't I be seeing you?" She asked, stepping back from Jack who stood four inches taller than her.

Jamie coughed, easing, what he thought was, sexual tension between the two. Jack kept himself from frowning. 'Way too ruin the moment, Jamie' he thought to himself as Sarah turned her head to her little cousin who muttered. "This is Jack Frost. That's why you shouldn't be seeing him..."

Sarah sat on Sophie's bed, her face in shock as she looked at the blank space in front of her. Jack was sitting next to her, wanting some type of reaction from her. "So...The Easter bunny, and Santa and all those other 'myths' are real?" She finally asked, her voice low and hoarse. Jack nodded his head, to which she responding by laughing nervously. "I mean, I always believed in those myths but I just never thought..." She looked to Jack with wide eyes. "I would see them or...be sitting next to them in my little cousins' room on New Years."

Jack chuckled at the last sentence, easing the tension between the two. Jamie had left two minutes before to get his cousin a cup of hot cocoa, hoping it would somewhat ware off the shock. Jamie was always trying to help or make others happy which is why Jack questioned if he would ever be chosen by the moon to become a Guardian himself.

Jamie came back quickly, putting the hot cocoa on Sophie's side table for Sarah who reached out and took a hold of it. She sipped before quickly pulling it away from her lips. It was too hot. Before she could tell Jamie to get her some ice cubes, Jack reached out to the cup with his staff. Giving it a light tap, the steam went down. She took another sip, satisfied that it wasn't as hot as before.

Jamie groaned at his mother calling him, probably needing help with something Party-related. He looked at the two, a apologetic look across his face before running out of Sophie's room.

The silence between them was so thick and strong, not even a axe could cut it. He coughed, slightly nervous. "...Do you like ice skating?" He asked. Her eyes looked into his icy blue ones. With her cheeks going red, she nodded. "Let's go ice skating then."

"But the party-..." She started before getting interrupted by the little kids near-by yelling at her to just go with him, and that she would be back before midnight. Sophie even claimed she would cover up for her if the adults became suspicious. Sarah was defeated, and decided it wouldn't hurt just to have a little bit of fun before midnight. "Alright. Let's go."

* * *

It seemed that a session of ice skating was just the thing they needed to get the tension completely wiped out from between them. Sarah laughed along with Jack as they spun around in circles together at the Lake which Jack called his home.

They came to a stop, still laughing at the nonsense they had put themselves into. The tension crept up again as they realized they were too close for comfort. Jack had his arm around Sarah's waist and her hands held onto his shoulders. Jack found that he could totally take advantage of this romantic moment and lean in for a kiss.

Sarah felt her face turn warm, she never thought in a million years that Jack Frost would be a attractive kid. She remembered the Christmas specials, they always portrayed him as mean and/or ugly. Not being able to hold herself back, she leaned in at the same time Jack did.

Inches away from each other, they heard a scream in the distance. Sarah jumped away from Jack's grip, blinking in shock, and blushing in embarrassment of being caught in such a position with the Jack Frost. "Sarah! Jack! Come back!" Jamie yelled at the other end of the Lake. "We got to go!"

Jack held back from flipping the kid off and pulling Sarah back into the position they were in before just to get the almost-kiss. Jamie seemed to have a thing of wanting to ruin every chance he got to do something intimate with Sarah.

* * *

"Seriously. Two times, Jamie." Jack hissed at his best friend. Sarah had gone off to the bathroom, leaving the two alone in Sophie's room. The younger children had gone out to put on a little show for the adults they planned out in order to distract them from Sarah's absence.

"Sorry I'm not sorry." Jack blinked back the shock, forgetting his best friend was turning into a teenager again. "Why are you going after Sarah anyways?" Jamie asked, cocking his head to one side with curiosity

"Because no one close to my age even sees me. This is the first time it's happened." Jack stated, looking back at the door. Hoping that Sarah would walk back in at any moment.

"Of course no one your age sees you." Jamie scoffed. "They're dead. No one is as old as you, Mr. 'Three Hundred Years Old'."

Jack groaned, realizing he was becoming annoyed. "I meant physically, duh!"

"So you want to bang my cousin?!" Jamie questioned, his eyes practically popping out of his eye-sockets. He found the idea repulsive. He couldn't get the image of Jack and Sarah in a bed together out of his head now. He wanted to throw up, and badly.

Jack refused to say the answer to that question, so quickly tried to change it to something else. "Not what I meant. I mean, would it really be so bad for me to find someone?"

Jamie had his eyebrow raised, the look he gave Jack made Jack feel like some stupid kid. "So you want her to be your girlfriend?"

Jack actually didn't know how to answer that. He didn't know the first thing of having a girlfriend nor did he know how to 'bang' someone. He just found himself attracted to Sarah, and the fact that she could see him made things so much better for him. He knew it could never work to have her as a girlfriend or anything more seeing as he was immortal and she wasn't. That didn't mean he couldn't at least have some type of connection with her.

Sarah slipped back into the room. She smiled as she looked at Jack, who quickly returned a smile. Jamie felt his stomach churn, he resisted the urge to stick his finger into his mouth and pretend to gag. Jamie did notice that he never saw Jack like this before. He looked as though Santa had given him the best gift in the world. Jamie sighed, he didn't notice it before but now he could see why Jack liked Sarah.

Jack didn't feel so alone when he was with her. Sure, he had Jamie and them but Jack couldn't love them like he could love Sarah if the two ever became something more than friends. Jamie looked away from the two that had walked towards each other to engage in small talk. He looked around the room awkwardly, his eyes landing on the clock. It was about to be midnight in a minute! He felt his breath hitch. He looked back to the duo and paused when he noticed something lingering above their heads.

Jack owed him one for this. "Hey guys. It's midnight." Sarah jumped, panicking. Her and Jamie were supposed to be with the family during the countdown. "Calm down, Sarah. They're probably distracted by Sophie and the rest of them. I'll go remind them." He got up slowly from the bed. Jamie opened the door, but before walking out, he turned back to them with a smirk across his face. "By the way, mistletoe." He left, closing the door lightly.

Sarah felt her face go hot as Jack and her looked up. Right there, plain as day, a mistletoe had been taped to the ceiling of Sophie's room. Jack chuckled nervously, looking at Sarah. "It wouldn't hurt to try, right?" He asked, jokingly. He was surprised by her reaction. She nodded, slowly putting her arms around his neck. His throat went dry, that was not the reaction he was expecting. Nonetheless, he put his arms tightly around her waist, pulling her close. "Happy New Year." He whispered before pressing his lips against hers.

"Sarah!" Jamie called from the living room, ruining the moment once more. The two groaned, pulling away from their kiss. Jack really wanted to punch his best friend right about now. He was surprised when Jamie's calls were ignored, and he was pulled back in for another kiss.

Jack could see why New Years was such a big deal now.


	2. Jack Frost's Innocence

_**This started off as a one-shot and I decided, I would make into a series of one-shots instead, mostly revolving around the OC, Sarah and how she interacts with Jack and everyone else.**_

* * *

Jack had found himself in a frenzy, going back and forth was a hassle between Sarah, Jamie and all the other homes of the Guardians'. At least Jamie's birthday was coming up, giving Sarah an excuse to go visit him, or more like to go visit Jack.

Jamie was turning fourteen, and he didn't want a big birthday party. Instead, he just wanted his closest friends over to 'chill' while watching movies, eating endless piles of pizza. Jack, of course, was going to be there. Jamie's closest friends were with him from childhood, they all knew about Jack and could see him.

Jack sat next to Jamie on one of the couches, shoving a piece of pizza into his mouth. Jack found the food to be completely odd. Being three hundred years old, he's seen different kinds of food come and go but he never understood the pizza. It was just a bunch dough with tomatoes and cheese. As he bit into another slice, he heard the other boys bugging Jamie about why his older cousin was coming over.

Leo, who had definitely grown to be more raunchy than the rest of them, smirked to himself. "I don't mind that she's coming." He stated. He had met Sarah before and had quite a few...interesting things to say. Mostly referring to her 'sweet' backside.

Jamie threw a pillow at his friend, feeling a frown come onto his face. "Don't make any weird gestures towards her this time." Jamie hissed, remembering the time his older cousin walked away from the two only to see Leo making...hand movements towards her. Leo rolled his eyes. Jamie then grinned, letting out a chuckle. "She's Jack's girl anyways."

This caused the group of five boys to jump up in curiosity. They never knew of this before, so Jack felt a little overwhelmed at the questions they asked him. One question caught his attention the most.

"Of course I haven't banged her." He said defensively. There was a pause, before all the boys let out a snicker. It was Jack's turn to roll his eyes. He never knew teenage boys now were so...immature. "I was raised to respect a girl. We weren't allowed to have sex unless you were married."

Some boys' eyes widened at the word 'sex' while others just smirked, making comments of how Jack still wanted to bang her anyways. Jack sighed heavily, wanting nothing more but to throw snowballs at each one of their faces. Sam, one of the less raunchy friends sat up, his face looking genuinely curious. "How do you know she doesn't want to have...you know."

All the boys looked to Jack. Jamie had a look on his face that told him he shouldn't answer or he would endure a swift kick to the ass later. "Well, I mean we never talked-Wait, wait." He paused, shaking his head. "What we do is none of your business. Stop asking."

Perfect timing, they all heard a knock at the door. Leo quickly jumped up at the same time as Jamie and Jack, which caused two glares to be sent his way. He shrugged "What?" He asked, acting as though he wasn't making suggestions about her two minutes before.

They heard a squeal. Sophie had answered the door, and already she was dragging Sarah into the living room to see all the boys. Jamie swore in his head, knowing that Sophie was using Sarah as an excuse to butt into his party.

Jamie quickly went over to Sarah, muttering hi. He didn't expect the tackle hug, so he felt the wind get knocked out of him. He held onto Sarah, looking over her shoulder to look at Sophie. Jamie mouthed 'Go away!' to his little sister, who stuck her tongue out before walking out of the living room.

Jamie pulled away from the tight hug. Leo stood up, "Hey Sarah!" He shouted enthusiastically, going in for a hug before Jamie pushed him back down onto the couch, shaking his head at him. Leo pouted, looking back to the movie playing on the screen.

"I didn't know what you wanted so I got you money." Sarah smiled, taking fifty bucks out of pocket. She handed it over to Jamie who looked like he was just graced with a super-power.

Jack stood up, catching Sarah's attention. Her smile brightened up as she ran over to him, hugging him tightly. "I missed you." She meant it. They may have seen each other whenever they got the chance, but it was rare. Between her classes and work, and Jack being a Guardian, it was hard to find quality time with each other.

Jack whispered into her ear softly to avoid the boys over-hearing. "I missed you too." He gave her one more squeeze before pulling away. They both looked to the boys who were all staring at them, knowing grins on their faces. Sarah caught that they knew something she didn't.

"Shut up." Was Jack's final words to them before taking a hold of Sarah's hand and guiding her to Jamie's room, away from the laughing boys who were now making inappropriate jokes towards each other while Jamie felt steam come out of his ears.

X

Jack closed the door to Jamie's room and turned around only to meet with Sarah's lips against his. He was caught by surprise and accidentally slammed his back against the door. He groaned, hoping the boys didn't hear that. Sarah pulled away, giggling. "Sorry, I didn't mean to catch you off guard."

He smiled, trying to play if off. "Me? Caught off guard? Never." He chuckled as she rolled her eyes. He lead her to Jamie's bed. The two sat down, facing each other. He could still hear hoots from down the hallway, they definitely heard the slam against the bedroom door. They probably were making comments of him 'finally' banging her.

He shook his head quickly, trying to get rid of those thoughts. "Is something wrong?" He looked to Sarah whose face held concern for him. He smiled softly, he was so glad that she could see him and that she was so perfect for him. It's been forever since he felt this kind of warmth in his chest.

Oh, she was waiting for a answer. "I'm fine. It's just something Jamie's friends asked me about you." Sarah raised her eyebrow, not sure if she wanted to know what they asked or not. "They asked if I had sex with you."

Sarah's eyes grew wide as her cheeks turned a slight pink. "What did you tell them?" She asked. Jack looked at her in surprise, did she think he would tell them lies that he did?

"I told them the truth, that I haven't and that it wasn't their business what we did." He coughed. "It's just...before I became Jack Frost, I was raised in a village and I was taught that the only time you were to have sex was when you were married."

Sarah giggled, finding it completely adorable. "Really? That's a first I've heard of someone who was raised like that."

Jack instantly sat up, a question hitting him. He swallowed down hard, feeling his throat go dry. He was becoming nervous. He looked to Sarah. "Have you ever had sex?"

Sarah blushed, and nodded, looking rather ashamed. "Only once. It was during prom with my date." She saw Jack looked hurt. "It's different now. Sex is just something casual. Being my age and saying I've only done it once is kind of...rare."

Jack shook his head. "I understand." His voice cracked on him. 'Damn it. Don't screw it up.' Sarah asked him a question that truly caught him off guard and he turned his head straight towards her in shock. "What did you ask me?"

Sarah giggled. "I asked if you wanted to have sex with me?"

x

Leo laughed "He's probably banging her right now, Jamie. In your room. In your bed." Jamie groaned, getting irritated by the constant comments of his older cousin with Jack. He liked his older cousin and hearing all these kind of comments towards her made him feel weird. It was disrespectful in his head. "...You know, Jack's always cold. I wonder if while he's in-"

"For god's sake. Shut up, Leo." Sam said, not wanting to hear that kind of conversation while eating. Jamie sighed in relief. He didn't have to hear it anymore.

He did admit though, he was nervous. They all heard that bang earlier from his bedroom. Maybe Jack and Sarah were...nah. He shook his head, even if they were planning to have sex, they wouldn't be doing it in his bed. Hopefully.

"What? It's an honest question!" Leo defended himself, leaning back into the cushions of the couch. "Jacks' over three hundred years old. What makes all of you think he doesn't have urges that need to be taken care of?"

Jamie smacked his forehead. He truly loved having Leo as a friend, he was funny and liked the same things as Jamie. However, when it came to the subject of anything sex-related, he wanted to throw his friend out the window. "Even if he does, I don't want to hear about it. What they do is their business. "

Leo laughed harshly. "_Unless it's in your bed_."

"You know what-" Jamie shut his mouth as his older cousin and best friend walked in. Both of their faces were glowing, it seemed. They were smiling at each other as though they knew something the rest didn't. They sat together next to Jamie, not saying a single word to any of the curious boys. Leo smirked knowingly to Jamie, who cursed in his head, feeling his face go hot in embarrassment.

X

Sarah was the last to leave so Jamie had to deal with seeing his cousin and Jack saying good-bye to each other. 'Don't make gag noises. Don't make gag noises. They haven't seen each other in forever.' He reminded himself, not wanting to come off as rude to them.

Sarah gave Jack one more kiss before hugging her little cousin tightly, saying she would be visiting for Thanksgiving. He smiled softly, trying to not seem so tired or angry. As she left to go get in the taxi outside, he slammed the front door.

Jack raised his eyebrow. "Someone seems angry." Jack was still glowing in a way, though his face held concern. Jamie groaned, he could totally see it. They did have sex! To make matter worse, they had sex in _his_ bed! "Did something happen at the party?" Jamie walked past Jack to his bedroom. Jack followed closely behind, trying to get a answer from his best friend.

Jamie froze in his room. All of a sudden, he didn't want to go near his bed. He sat down at the chair near his desk, where the stacks of uncompleted homework were. "Yes, something did happen. You banged my cousin in my room!" Jack's eyes went wide at the sudden burst. "Jack, I don't care if you two bang like bunnies or whatever." Jack's mouth dropped, he shook his hands to his best friend who ignored him completely. "But, at least have the decency to not do it in _my bed!_"

Jack grabbed Jamie's shoulders tightly, looking into his eyes. "We didn't have sex. We talked about it." He flushed at the next thing he said, feeling a little bit down-played. "She said we could wait until I was comfortable with the idea."

Jamie's mouth dropped. He felt like such a idiot, just losing it in front of his best friend like that and then finding out that what he thought happened, didn't actually happen. He sighed. "Thank God, I was afraid I wasn't going to be able to sleep in my own bed tonight." He kicked his shoes off and walked away from Jack, flinging himself onto his bed. "Well, good to hear she'll wait for you to be ready. Just...don't ever think about doing it in my room."

Jack smiled a little. "Happy birthday, Jamie." He went to the window, ready to leave. Jack looked back at his best friend one last time. "Oh, I said we didn't have sex. However, she did convince me to try something else." He quickly swept away from Jamie's room, hearing the yells of disgust.

* * *

**_Haha! I'm terrible. Now, as for what Jack and Sarah did do in Jamie's room; I'm leaving that totally up to your imaginations. I hope I somewhat captured the image of fourteen year old boys right. That's how I know most of them act like._**

**_Also, any suggestions for one-shot ideas would be totally appreciated.  
_**


	3. A loose tooth

Sarah grinned, looking down at her little cousin. She had decided to visit some family members in California who lived not too far from her College. Her little cousin, Lily was jumping up and down in excitement. She had just done a old-school trick. Her father tied a piece of string onto a loose tooth in Lily's mouth and tied the other end to a doorknob, and was able to get the tooth out. Lily at first had shrieked in pain, but upon seeing the tooth, she jumped up and screamed about getting money from the tooth fairy.

Her uncle walked in from the kitchen with a mug in hand, looking at the two. "Sarah, it's time for Lily to go to bed. Can you tuck her in for me?" Sarah nodded.

"Yea, I think I'm going to go to sleep too. College has been kicking my..." Lily looked up at her, daring her to say the bad word in front of her. "backside." Coughing, she picked her little cousin up, taking her to her bedroom. Lily complained that she wasn't tired, and that she wanted to stay up.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "You have to go to sleep, or the tooth fairy won't come and visit you." It was funny, before she only said this to get kids to sleep, now she knew that it was a fact. "Now, come on. I'll tuck you in before I go to bed." Lily nodded, getting up into her bed. She closed her eyes tightly, eager for the tooth fairy's arrival as Sarah tucked her in. "Goodnight."

Sarah walked out of Lily's room, turning off the lights. She kept the door a peek open, knowing that Lily needed some source of light in order to go to sleep properly without being scared. She walked into the kitchen, seeing her uncle and aunt drinking tea. Probably unwinding before going to bed. She gave both of them a kiss on the cheek, saying goodnight before turning around to go to the guest bedroom.

She passed Lily's room to hear a voice. She paused. It wasn't Lily's voice, it sounded too...mature. It also seemed to belong to someone that was very talkative. Looking through the peek, she saw a woman. Upon looking closer, she noticed some features. The woman looked to be a mix of a hummingbird. She had a sudden burst of shock, it was the Tooth Fairy! Jack had told her what she looked like.

Sarah stepped on a creak in the wooden floor, earning a loud _crack_ to sound out. She heard Tooth gasp and look up at the door. They just looked straight at each other for a few seconds before Sarah walked in, closing the door lightly behind her. She looked down at Lily who already had drifted off into a deep sleep. 'Said she wasn't tired, yea right.'

"You're Sarah!" Sarah jumped at the sudden outburst. She was going to take a wild guess that Jack told Tooth what she looked like, or that she was the only 19-year old who still believed in child myths. "Oh, I've been wanting to meet you but Jack kept saying it was best for us to wait until he introduced you. I can't wait to tell the Guardians I met you. You're so pretty!" She paused, then quickly flew over to Sarah, who stepped back in shock. Tooth grabbed her chin before stretching out her mouth to see her teeth. "Oh! So _white_, though, I think you need to floss more. Jack did a really good pick though. Hmm."

Sarah felt to be in a awkward position with the Tooth Fairy's hands on her face, looking into her mouth to see her teeth. She never thought in a million years this is what the Tooth Fairy would act like. Then again, she never thought in a million years that she would ever meet Jack Frost, let alone date him. She tried to speak, but it was kind of hard with her face being held onto. Tooth let go of her face, smiling brightly.

"It's nice to meet you, Tooth." Sarah said, smiling softly at the woman. She wasn't nervous really, just intimidated by the fact that a myth she believed in since she was little was now right in front of her. "I'll try to floss more." She joked.

"Oh, it's so great to finally meet you. I hope Jack doesn't find out." Tooth said quietly. "He wants it to be a surprise when we meet you." She rolled her eyes jokingly. Tooth felt that it was more that Jack was nervous for the Guardians to meet her. When he first mentioned Sarah, they went against the idea of him dating a mortal. It took them a while to warm up to the idea, and now that they wanted to meet her, Jack did everything in his power to avoid that.

"Oh." Sarah sighed. She knew about Jack wanting to introduce her but he seemed to be very wary of the idea. As though if she met them, she suddenly wouldn't want to be with Jack anymore. Or something as ludicrous as that. "Well, I guess we'll just keep this meeting quiet."

Tooth nodded, still smiling down at Sarah. "Thank you by the way. We all knew Jack was happy with kids finally seeing him and belonging somewhere, but I haven't seen him this happy...well, ever."

Sarah felt her cheeks flush. The Tooth Fairy just told her thank you? For dating Jack? "Uhm, you're welcome."

She still had the smile across her face before letting it fall. She gasped, "Oh, I have to go! I'm behind schedule now. There's a kid a few blocks from here. Hmm, I'll see you next time, Sarah." She gave her a quick gut-crushing hug before flying out Lily's window.

Sarah stood there a few seconds. She suddenly changed her mind about going to sleep, she didn't think she was going to get any sleep for the rest of the night.


	4. Confession

**This One-Shot took place before Sarah met Tooth. It's Jack telling the Guardians about Sarah**

* * *

"So...girls, huh?" Jack said loudly, as he leaned against the wall of North's Palace. He was hoping to catch the attention of the Guardians.

Tooth looked at Jack with a raised eyebrow. She knew that when Jack had turned into Jack Frost, that he was still in that curious age but this was the first she ever heard him mention any of the things he would have been curious about in his past life. Tooth quickly turned her head away to one of the fairies who needed her attention.

North was too busy getting everything into order. After-math of Christmas was not pretty to anyone. It started off beautiful, a big party with drinks to celebrate another successful Christmas, but then the Yeti's lost it with the slurred words, and well...the Palace was always ugly this time of year. The place was still a big mess, distracting North from any other topics; including one as ridiculous as girls.

Easter Bunny just shrugged it off slightly, not bothered with the topic. He was still hungover, it seemed. Looks can be deceiving, he could quickly take down a bottle of wine, or champagne, but the next morning was a train-wreck.

Sandman seemed to be the only one interested in the topic. From what Jack could tell, the Sandman asked if Jack needed a 'special' kind of dream to which Jack chuckled nervously and shook his head. "No, thanks Sandy." He glanced at everyone who was in their own worlds. He shrugged, not thinking they would listen anyways. "I'm dating Jamie's cousin."

It was as though a gun-shot had gone off. Everyone dropped what they were doing, and looked straight to Jack. Their faces held horror as though he had did something unlawful. He stepped back, suddenly worried for his well-being. "Is something wrong?"

"Uh, yea!" Bunnymund got up quickly. He suddenly felt sick, and sat back down as quickly as he got up. "North." He waved his hand at North who glanced at him with pitiful eyes. "Tell Jack..."

North sighed before turning to Jack. "Jack, she's a mortal. It wouldn't work. What would be the point? You could fall in love, yes but in the future when she has passed on, you will be stuck in a world of sorrow."

Tooth flew forward to Jack. "Don't take it the wrong way, Jack. It's just that we don't want you to get hurt." She paused, hesitant to her next words. "You also have to think about her side of it. She will be the only one that sees you. You could never get married, or meet her family."

Jack felt those words hit him hard. They had a point, but he couldn't let this opportunity go. He sighed. "What if the relationship was just temporary?" They shook their heads. He knew that wouldn't slide. It couldn't be temporary, especially if they ended up falling in love. It would not only hurt him, but Sarah too. "Can we at least give it a chance? I don't want to be thinking 'what if' for the rest of my life."

They glanced at each other. North mumbled, unsure of his words. "You can give it a chance." He cleared his throat. "We may not be accepting of it but...if it'll make you happy, how could we take that happiness away from you?" They smiled softly at him, showing him that it was alright to give his and Sarah's relationship a chance.

He smiled, and nodded. "I want her to meet you guys."

Their faces dropped, turning pale.


	5. Babysitting an ankle biter

Bunnymund mumbled to himself, unsure how he got himself into this situation.

Oh yeah, a hormonal Guardian and his human girlfriend had to go on a date, and it just so happens that that same human girl was meant to be babysitting an ankle biter while the ankle biter's mother took her trouble-making son to a meeting with the principal at the trouble-makers school for starting a fight with another student.

That's how this situation started. Bunnymund glanced down at Sophie beside him, looking up at him with big eyes in awe. She wasn't a little toddler anymore; she had…grown a few inches, and didn't repeat words she heard anymore. She could form complete sentences. Bunnymund thought to himself, if she could form complete sentences by herself, why couldn't she stay home by herself?

Sarah rushed around the living room. She grabbed her clutch purse from the couch, and continued to pull down at the bottom of her short black dress as Jack glanced into a mirror by the front door, fixing up his tie. Bunnymund snapped back into reality when he realized Sarah was talking to him. "-And if anything goes wrong, just call me. My phone number is on the fridge, and Sophie has to go to bed at exactly nine o'clock. Make sure she brushes her teeth before then."

Bunnymund nodded his head, sighing. He's known for a while that Jack had been trying to arrange a special kind of date for Sarah. After they got the news that Jack was dating a mortal, they knew that their dating life would be a little difficult. '_She would be seen talking to air in public._' He said. North then decided it would be best if their dates were held at the Guardian's places.

This date would be held at one of the grand rooms in North's place. Dinner was to be prepared by the elves. They couldn't make a bloody toy to save Christmas but they could send Chef Geoff crying to his mommy with their cooking. Who knew such little people could make a wonderful dinner?

Jack smiled apologetic at Bunnymund, probably feeling sorry that he had to stay in this house, taking care of a little ankle biter all by himself considering everyone else was busy. Jack had his date, Tooth was now working out on the field since the incident with Pitch, North was checking his list twice, and Sandman was giving all the children their dreams. Bunnymund wasn't going to be busy until a few months later when Easter was coming around the corner.

'_This last minute babysitting gig could have been avoided if the boy didn't give someone a black eye at school._' Bunnymund thought to himself. Sarah could have gone on her date without having to worry about someone taking care of the ankle biter for her, and Bunnymund wouldn't have been bothered to take care of the ankle biter at all. He glanced once more to Sophie who continued to look up at him in awe.

"What?" He questioned. Sophie giggled, and looked away shyly. '_Crikey, it's a little fangirl_.' He looked else-where, unsure of what to do next. He glanced up to see Jack holding one of North's snow globes.

"Are you sure you'll be okay, Bunny? I mean, we can just rearrange this date and I can babysit Sophie like I'm supposed to." Sarah said, looking guilty that she had him staying here doing the job she was meant to be doing.

Bunnymund looked behind her to see Jack shaking his head and grunted. This date took a lot of planning, and he knew that. He couldn't do this to Jack, even if he didn't want to be taking care of the ankle biter.

"It's perfectly fine. I'll stay here with the ankl-Er, I mean, Sophie. You go on your date." He waved dismissively to Sarah who smiled softly before turning to Jack who threw the snow globe, which shattered to a visual portal of North's workshop. They quickly jumped into the portal, which disappeared as quickly as it came.

Bunnymund looked to Sophie who went back to staring at him with wide eyes. "Uhm." He found himself muttering, nervous. He didn't know the first thing about taking care of a kid. As North once said '_We are very busy bringing joy to children. We do not have time for…children._' He had no idea how to do this again. Jack had to help him last time when Sophie had sneaked into his Warren by accident.

"Do you like ice cream?" Bunnymund's ears perked up, hearing Sophie's question. She smiled at him with a shine in her eyes. "My mom got me and Jamie ice cream." She started listing off the different flavors while Bunnymund just stared at her.

"Uhm." She paused and glanced up to Bunnymund as he tried to summon up a question. "Do you want to make a sundae?" He didn't think her smile couldn't grow any bigger, yet he watched as her smile got wider and wider. She nodded, excited and grabbed his paw, dragging him into the kitchen.

An hour later, the kitchen was covered in different melted ice cream flavors and bits of cookies everywhere as Sophie and Bunnymund sat on the floor, both holding big bowls of their own creative sundaes which would surely get them sick later from all the different sweets they put into them.

They had decided to make sundaes for each other. With the help of Bunnymund, Sophie had gotten all the sweets and junk food out of the cabinets which she could never reach. Bunnymund chuckled as he poured more chocolate syrup onto her sundae for her. She smiled, throwing little marshmallows into his bowl.

He topped off her sundae by pouring a jar of cherries onto her sundae. She smiled as she pushed his sundae towards him, and he placed her bowl into her small lap. They both picked up their spoons and started to eat their sundaes, their faces scrunching up from the over-bearing sweet taste.

Jack and Sarah arrived back when Sophie began to brush her teeth. It was exactly nine o' clock, and Bunnymund was finally putting Sophie to bed. Sarah and Jack stood behind him, smiling in a dream-like state. They could admit they were both tipsy from the wine the elves served earlier during their dinner.

Bunnymund chuckled as he continued to tuck Sophie into bed, placing an egg next to her. She giggled and gave a quick kiss to Bunnymund's nose before grabbing the egg close to her and shutting her eyes. "Goodnight, you little ankle biter."

Sarah slept on the couch of the living room in her pajamas as Jamie and his mother walked through the front door. Jamie's mother told her son to go to his room before walking into the kitchen to a full blown mess of sweets and snacks. Her temper had already been pushed with Jamie being in trouble and now she had to clean this up? Wait, no, _she_ didn't have to clean this up.

"_Sarah_!"

**It's not the best one-shot but I felt bad leaving this series for a while and I've been racking in my head an idea to write and this is the only one I could come up with considering I've always loved the relationship between Sophie and Bunny. I hope you guys enjoyed and I've also been considering – what would you guys think of an actual story-line that included Sarah? **


End file.
